The Martyr in Blue Starlight
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Effie Trinket quits her role as Escort to district 12 tributes for personal reasons and gets replaced. For Haymitch, that just wont do! After an altercation with the new 12 escort he heads back to Panem in search of Effie who, unbelievably for him, he realises misses. Hayffie friendship/ romance. T for language


Effie had been calling for days.

The reaping wasn't for another week and Haymitch just couldn't be bothered to hear her plans for her schedules and her schedules for her plans, just yet. He wanted to drink. He wanted to sleep. He wanted Effie Trinket to leave him the hell alone for 1 more week.

The calls came less and less each passing day. A few messages left now and then 'Haymitch call me we need to talk' 'Haymitch answer the phone' 'Haymitch I need to speak with you' blah blah blah. He didn't care. The calls stopped, so did the messages. Haymitch spent the rest of the days running up to the reaping in peace and drunken quiet.

It was the morning of the reaping. Haymitch was late but they never started with out him. He fixed his tie and donned his jacket and headed out.

'About time Haymitch, sit' The mayor avoided his eyes. Friends, he and Haymitch were not.

'Lets begin!'

The mayor nodded to one of the peacekeepers and they went to open the large doors that led out to the platform.

Haymitch sunk into his chair, the sound of her heels echoed through the silence of district 12. He closed his eyes and waited for her voice to bellow and screech over the microphone.

'Welcome, welcome!'

But the voice wasn't hers.

Haymitch squinted in the sunlight and fixed his eyes upon the strange figure that stood squawking at the podium.

Taller than Effie. Rounder, haughtier and wearing a wig that was a warning hot red not blonde or curly or glittering.

She wore fur from head to toe and silver jewels that hung heavy around her fat neck.

Effie hated fur, she preferred feathers. Ostrich feathers, to be precise, not the cheap kind that the hookers of down town Panem wore. Yes. This was indeed not Effie Tribket. What was going on.

He looked around but saw her no where.

'Hey! Hey...mayor?!'

'Sssh Haymitch! What!?'

'Haymitch lowered his tone

'Where the hells Effie?'

The mayor rolled his eyes and shifted closer

'You haven't heard? I'd have thought she'd have called you?

She did call. She had been calling for weeks.

'No...I... Haven't heard from her'

Suddenly the big screen stared to play out Panems victorious video. The Mayor nodded towards the large wooden doors and ventured off inside. Haymitch followed.

Inside, in the quite, the mayor continued.

'They finally let her brother out. He's dying. Blood poisoning or something. Anyway, the prison refused to look after him so he got released he-'

'Wait? What? Effie has a brother? He was in prison?'

'Seriously Haymitch?' The mayor looked at him, disgusted. 'You've been working together all these years and you didn't know?'

'She never told me!' Haymitch protested.

'Did you ever ask?'

The mayor couldn't fathom this. Partners for so long and Haymitch was still oblivious to the woman he called his escort. 'Did you never talk outside of work?'

Haymitch just shrugged. The mayor then remembered that Haymitch was nothing but a drunken old fool. Why would such a lady want to confess her deepest secrets with the likes of that.

'Thats a real shame Haymitch. She'll be truly missed around here. She was a lovely, kind hearted woman. A quality in a Capitol that I've never seen before'

'Missed? She's not coming back here?'

The mayor sighed in frustration

'She quit weeks ago Haymitch! Her brother is her only relative. She wanted to be with him until...well until he dies I guess.'

'Hows she gonna take care of a sick man with no income?'

'Shes gone back to nursing'

'Nursing?'

'Jesus! Haymitch! Did you ever try to get to know her?'

He hadn't. No. Why would he. She was transparent. A Capitol robot. Their years spent together was purely about work and nothing else. She came up with the schedules, she filled him in on the schedules, he followed the schedules...as best he could, the games began, the games ended, no victors, he got his booze then they parted for another year. What was to know? What else was there to care about?

'She practiced as a nurse before she became an escort. She was barely 18 as I recall. Her brother is 7 years older than her, lovely fellow. Flighty but heart of gold, just like her. He practiced two. They toured the poorer districts mainly.'

'So, how did he end up in prison?'

'I can't believe you never heard this story! It was the scandal of Panem for weeks!'

Then he remembered. Drunken old fool. The mayor rolled his eyes on continued

'Stealing supplies. The Capitol started rationing medicine 8 through 12 we barely had a thing. Our death counts were sky rocketing. Anyway, he got caught and nearly got himself AND Effie hung but...well... And this is between me and you...Snow had a taste for the younger ones back then ya know. Liked to keep anything smart and pretty, close by. He promised life in prison for Edward, her brother, if Effie agreed to work for him...she didn't go into too many details about what kind of work he offered her at the start of her career but...I can guess it wasn't pretty or all together legal'

Haymitch was stunned. The thought of Snow dominating Effie, using and abusing her as she wept and begged for her brothers life, shook him to the core. But how, why after all these years had she kept that to herself.

'She always seemed so...so loyal to Snow. I'd have never of guessed he held such power over her head'

'Shes a good actress Haymitch, how do you think she's made it as an escort for so long. She cries when no one else is looking and smiles when the whole world does. If she hadn't, she'd be dead by now'

Haymitch pondered his words

He scratched his head and found it all a little too hard to believe. Effie Trinket. A former or secret reble? A martyr for our districts? He admitted he'd always found her reactions to the deaths of their tributes quite strange. Escorts weren't trained to feel. They were trained to indulge, spoil and then move on to the next.

The other escorts were different. The games were just games to them. They would hold Annual parties to place bets on who would come up trumps each year, parties that Effie would never attend. She was always too 'busy' apparently. Ever the party pooper. The perfectionist. Never wanting to run behind schedule or become distracted off of the job.

All along Haymitch thought it had been a ploy of hers to keep Snow on side. Keep in his favor. Teachers pet and all that. But was it just to protect her brother for all of these years?

'Snow held all the power. She had no one but her brother and he had no one but her. She did it for him. That's all she's ever wanted really. To hope to make a friend of Snow so that he would release her brother. I guess Edwards illness finally made Snow show mercy. Plus he does have a weakness for that beautiful face of hers. I don't think he'll be too happy about her quitting though. I don't know, maybe they made a deal...'

The mayor shrugged and straighten his jacket.

'The new escorts a bitch by the way. I'd be careful. Maybe stash some of that booze away. You won't be getting half as much with her around. She's born and bred Capitol. By the book, best get out there before she cuts both our balls off'

The mayor headed back out to the reaping stage but Haymitch stayed.

The uncomfortable feeling of guilt was upon him. Something stirring in him that he'd never imagined possible towards that woman. Feelings.

If anything, if just to clear his conscious he needed to see her when he went back to Panem. To apologise? To say thanks for all her hard work over the years? Or just to say goodbye? He didn't know but something inside him had shifted and he had to do something.

Suddenly the new escort burst in.

'There children, that room there. Your families will be in shortly to say goodbye. No tears now, we must be brave mustn't we?' She ushered the teary eyed teens into one of the office rooms before turning on her heel to meet Haymitchs attention.

Haymitch held out a hand for her to shake but her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms together.

'HOW. DARE. YOU!'

The bounded over to him, pouting sourly

'Dont you ever leave that stage again without my permission. Your an embarrassment! Did you even wash today?! Huh!'

Haymitch fell silent. He was actually taken aback by her confidence an attitude towards him, especially on her first day.

He rememberd Effie's first day.

She had followed after him like a lost puppy. Agreeing and smiling at everything he said. Offering tea at every oppertunity, giggling nervously when he had winked a thank you in her direction...

'Are you even listening to me?!'

'Sorry princess?' Haymitch snapped back from this memories

'Princess? PRINCESS?! My name is Siria Meadows. You will address me as Miss Meadows and nothing else, understood? My god, I'd heard that Trinket was flakey! She must have let you walk all over her. Pathetic excuse for an escort if you ask me. Weak. No better than those animals out there!'

'Now wait a god damed minute, princess!'

He'd called Effie 'flakey' once himself but no one, NO ONE talked dirt about HIS escort except him! 'Carry on like that and I'll rip that wig off so hard it'll scalp you, then I'll throw you out to those so called 'animals' out there and take bets on what limbs they rip off first. We're a hunting district you know. Just the sight of blood sends the folk ravenous. I'm sure escort stew would be a rare delicacy for them and looking at the size of you you'd feed this town for weeks!'

He turned and walked away leaving the escort horrified. Served her right, he thought. The train journey back to Panem was going to be an interesting one.

Miss meadows had kept to her quarters for the entire journey. She refused to eat and socialise with the children but most of all Haymitch. He'd played escort for the day instead. Offering counsel, sympathising, handing out the tissues. He came to respect this part of Effie's duties. He was struggling with one train journey, she had been doing this for years. Building a foundation, giving them hope and then watching as they were slaughtered mercilessly on screen, in front of her. He wondered if she had ever cried herself to sleep at night, blaming herself for their down fall. Maybe she hadn't taught them enough, spoilt them enough, given them enough hope to fight harder.

He had so many questions he felt selfish.

Whatever Effie was doing right now, Haymitch was sure it would be more important to her than to sit and be interrogated by a vile drunk.

The train reached Panem at noon.

'Where are you going?' Squealed the red head.

'I have business to attend to woman! You don't need me til training tomorrow so back off!'

Again. Stunned, insulted and cursing him under breath she led their tributes away in pursuit of the penthouse.

Haymitch would stay in the city tonight. He didn't feel right staying in the suit without Effie. Hmm. How things do change.

He did a bit of digging about the city, called a few old mutual friends of theirs and got her whereabouts almost immediately.

The Spire Grand. Sister hospital to the main one in Panem, The Steeple Grand.

He grabbed a taxi and made his way there.

When Haymitch arrived, an early evening was drawing in. The clouds were heavy and dark with rain and the wind had picked up. He hurried indoors.

The sense of death fell upon him almost immediately. Dim rooms, over crowding, screams of pain and the stench of sickness. This was no hospital. This was a pit stop towards the morgue.

He wandered for a while. The lights down the long grey corridors flickered and hummed. He came about the main ward and entered into the busyness.

A blonde woman barked out orders to a couple of younger nurses, all of them dashing to and from bed to bed to bed. One patient sat bolt upright and began screaming as another held her ears and cried at the sound of it. This wasn't the right place. Never in a million years would she-

'Excuse me nurse. Where can I find Effie Trinket?'

The nurse was too busy to meet his eyes with an answer, she pointed behind her into the hustle and bustle and exclaimed 'over there!'

Haymitch looked again but didn't see her.

'Sorry ma'am I know your busy but can you show me exactly where?'

The nurse huffed and faced him.

'Your right sir! I am busy! She's right there!' The nurse pointed again 'the blonde one, barking the orders!' The nurse then hurried away with her clipboard.

'No. Fucking. Way'

Of course it was her. Her air and grace was unchanged, her manner and sharp tongue continued to whip the people around her into shape. The main difference was her appearance.

Of course Haymitch would have been stupid to think Effie could do a job like this in those heels of hers, the height of stilts or one of her many couture dresses made of silk.

Though the thing that confused Haymitch so much was that, as he watched her, from behind a curtesy curtain, he noticed how at home she looked here. How confident and natural she was. He couldn't tell whether the blush she wore on her cheeks was make up or from pure exhaustion of her daily rounds but her hair was definately real. No gold encrusted wig in sight. Just, her hair. Ashen blonde. Wavy. And falling in tired tendrils over her eyes as she held down another screaming patient.

'Cant you see this man is in pain! I need more morphine STAT!'

A quivering temp ran over to them with her needle and placed it in the patients arm. He went ridged and slowly started to settle into his medi-coma but not before emptying the contents of his stomach all over the front of Effie's blouse.

Haymitch squinted and a distant but humourous memory flashed into his mind. A time once when he himself had done the very same thing. Her scream had been deafening, her tantrum had lasted for a week and she insisted on showering at least 4 times a day for a long while, convinced that the smell still clung to her skin.

He chuckled guiltily and waited for the encore.

Nothing.

Nothing but that tender smile of hers as she stroked the patients hair til sleep was well and truly his only companion.

Well. Thought Haymitch. That was unexpected.

'Thankyou Trudy. Now go take your lunch. I'm showering before I see Edward so I'll be in the staff room if I'm needed'

'Yes miss Trinket, thankyou'. The temp, slightly calmer, disappeared out of sight.

Haymitch wanted to take his chance and make his presence known but suddenly he found himself frozen. Bewildered even, by the stranger in front of him. Aware but carefree of the mess down her front and sighing breathlessly and triumphantly as the ward quietened around her and her patients fell into tonight's peaceful slumber.

Yes. She seemed so at home.

And it still confused the heck out of him.

Effie had done with her shower and he had followed her silently down a new set of winding corridors. She'd then hoped into the elevator and it stopped at the top floor. He waited. Patiently. And caught the next one.

There were only 3 doors on this floor, Effie had to be in one of them. The third led to the roof so Haymitch tried his luck and peeped through the window of door number two. Bingo.

'Edward? Edward sweetie. Time to wake up. Time for your meds.

A figure stirred in the bed she was standing over. This was a private suit. A waiting room to deaths door.

Through the thin tinted glass Haymitch watched and listened. Effie's voice echoed around the hollow walls making it easy to eaves drop.

'Edward, don't ignore me. I just got puked on and I am in no mood to argue.'

She sat gently on the bed. Her hand graced Edwards sweaty brow and he turned to face her.

Haymitch saw him for the first time. Skinny and gaunt. He had piercing blue eyes but his skin was a greeny grey and his ashen hair looked like it needed a good dust.

'4th time today Ed. Can you believe it'

He chuckled lightly but it was too much, he erupted into a coughing fit and turned back on his side to dull the pain.

'Its ok, I'm here, I'm here'

'Effie...' His voice broke free though it was strained and weak 'why do you keep coming back here?'

She looked at him, saddened by his words

'Where else would I be, silly?'

She caressed his cheek and then continued to fumble with a box of pills.

'More?' Edward sighed

'We ordered them especially. All the way from district four! There packed with vitamins from the ocean bed. Doctor Delmoore says they could help with the-'

'WITH NOTHING!'

The pills went flying across the room. Edward grew angry and struggled to breathe

'Stop that Edward! Calm down! Can't you see I'm trying to help! I'm trying! So hard!' Her tears fell fast and heavy.

Edward calmed eventually, his breathing regulated and he placed a gentle hand at his sisters face to wipe away the droplets.

'Effie. You know I'm dying'

She took a deep breath in surrender

'I...I know.'

'Then please, let me die in peace. No more pills, no more treatments. My heart is failing. There's no cure, we've both been told that. You can not save me. No more of this. Please Effie'

She leant down to him and held him tight

'If you leave me I'll have no one. I'll have nothing else to live for'

'You have your beautiful face' Edward smiled. Trying to make light of the subject 'and that beautiful face is gonna attract an Honest and decent man someday, and then you'll have lots of screaming little Effie's to take care of. And they'll probably puke all over you too so better get used to it'

'Im trying'

They laughed together. It was all they could do to not let the tears take over.

'Promise me Effie. One last promise.'

'Anything'

'Promise me...promise you'll be happy. Promise me that you'll stay strong and keep fighting for our districts'

'Ok...but thats 3 promises...you said one'

He smiled.

'Thats better. My beautiful, brave sister. Making jokes whilst I rot away'

He meant it as a joke but her head fell into her hands and her shoulders shook out the last of her tears.

'Hey hey...promise me.'

Effie looked at him.

'I promise.'

'Good. Now let me sleep woman! I'm tired'

She wiped her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him

'Oh, busy day?' She teased

'Hectic! I watched to pigeons going at it on the windowsill today, highlight of my week!'

She nudged him playfully and they laughed again.

'Edward! Eww! Pigeon perv'

'Sassy sue!'

Nagging old goat!'

'Hey, less of the old'

Effie stroked his hair. 'Ok. You win. Sleep. I'm gonna go get some air'

'Go home Effie, get some sleep' he nagged

'No. I'm needed on the late shift tonight. I'll be fine. Sleep.' She stood and pulled a spare blanket over her shoulders.

'You work too hard'

Edward stretched his neck and gazed out of his window.

'Count how many blue stars there are out there tonight. for me?'

'I wish you could come up there with me'

'I know...One day Ef.'

He shifted position and closed his eyes. Haymitch saw that Effie was heading his way so he ducked into door one. Bathroom.

Her footsteps in the hall faded and he made his way back out. Door three was open and the fresh air from the roof top invited him to follow.

For a moment he thought he'd mistaken her direction. He was about to head back in when a whisp of ashen blonde caught his eye. Effie stood near the edge of the roof top, looking up into the night sky. Counting stars.

No time like the present, though he was scared of startling her too much incase she toppled over the edge.

He cleared his throat.

She turned slowly and unsure at the sound of it.

'Haymitch?'

He couldn't register if the look on her face was horror or anger or both but then it erupted into a beaming smile.

Clinging softly to the blanket at her shoulders she closed the gap between them and without a second thought Haymitch engulfed her in his arms.

After a moment, which to Haymitchs and Effie's surprise wasn't awkward at all, they parted slightly and looked into one another's eyes.

'Hey princess'

'What are you doing here? I tried to call I tried t-'

'I know, Ef. Look. I'm so sorry I didn't pick up or respond to your messages I was-'

'You were probably thinking I wanted to bother you with schedules and things right?' She teased as he laughed in defeat.

'I forget how well you know me. Trinket.'

His acknowledgement of that brought another smile to her face.

'Well, I must say I am surprised to see you. How did you know where-'

'Romola. But she only had this address'

'How long have you been here? Your train must have arrived at noon?'

Ah, ever the schedule keeper.

'I came straight from the station. The mayor told me...well...I got the update that you were...I had to see you'

'If your train got in at noon and you came straight here...wait...have you been hiding?'

'More...observing'

'Oh' she clutched the blanket tighter.

'Is that your brother. Edward?'

She backed away from him. Her eyes at her feet. Haymitch felt a chill fall upon their friendly meeting.

'How much did he tell you?'

She didn't look up

'Ah, this and that, he didn't go into detail, he-'

'Don't lie to me Haymitch' she didn't yell. She was too tired for that but she might as well have. Her jaw tensed and her lips pouted.

'How much did he t-'

'Everything'

Tears formed in her eyes. He waited for the yelling, the tantrum, the 'mind your own business you vile drunk' speech but what he got was a smile. A sincere and teary smile. Now, Haymitch had been confused a lot today but no more so than now.

'You still came?'

'Of course I did, why wouldn't i?'

'Because! I'm a liar! I'm nothing but a fake and a phoney! I kept my past from you this whole time. My whole life as an escort has been one big fat lie and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Haymitch. Can you ever forgive me?'

'What? Forgive you? Ef! I applaud you. I'm so...ah...look, when he told me...I haven't been able to stop thinking about what an asswhole I've been'

Now she was confused.

'Ef. This whole time I thought you were just another Capitol slave. A mindless, painted robot, Snows pet, I detested everything about you'

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry

'Hear me out. I was so selfish, so mixed up in my own state of mind that I completely refused to accept any of your good qualitys. That's why I was always such an asswhole to you Ef! You confused the hell out of me. I think in the end I wished you had just been another Capitol fancy. I probably would have been able tolerate you better but because you were...are so different, I couldn't accept that there might be a decent and caring and brave woman under all that shit. And then I found out about you. The real you and it all made sense. Everything made sense. You've been one of us all along and I never saw it. I never gave you a chance. I was blinded by your role. Until now. It's me who should be sorry Effie. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry and I'm proud. Infact, I don't think I've ever been as proud about anyone as much as I am about you right now'

'Haymitch...'

He threw his hands up in defeat and wiped at his eyes

'Sorry, I need a minute'

He was embarrassing himself. He wasn't teary at his speech just at the realisation of what a complete and utter fool he had been. The way he had treated her over the years disgusted him now and all because she was too ashamed to share her secret past with him. In fear he would ridicule her further. Now he was the one who was ashamed.

'So...what now?' Effie asked.

After a moments silence she closed their gap once more and rested her forehead onto his chest. And again, like instinct, his arms wrapped around her and he held her close.

'Now? Well...I guess...this is goodbye is it not?'

Effie shrugged. She kept her eyes off his. She didn't want him to see her cry.

'My brother...he...he hasn't long'

'Im so sorry Effie'

'Yeah me too...'

Haymitch squeezed her tighter.

'Snow said the job is mine again whenever I want it'

'Do you want it?'

'I don't know. Not right now. Maybe not for along time but the money I can makes as an escort can pay for so many supplies here. I'd be selfish not to go back'

Haymitch held her at arms length.

'Selflessness is never an excuse to turn back. What your doing here. Right now. Even just contemplating coming back is courageous. It's brave and I admire you for it'

'The new escorts a bitch, isn't she'

He laughed and pulled her into another hug

'Ooh Effie! You have no idea!'

'I will miss you you know. If you decide not to come back. I'll never hold it against you. Ever. But the games...without you by my side. Well, they'll just never be as easy. You keep me sane woman'

His words elated her.

Effie looked into his eyes as his hands rubbed up and down her arms, keeping her warm.

'Your a very honest and decent man Haymitch'

He realised that she was echoing her brothers words from earlier. There was also another secret laying behind those eyes of hers.

'Yes miss trinket. In deed I am'

Suddenly a faint voice whispered from behind them

'Ef?'

'OMG! EDWARD! What are you doing! You'll catch your death'

Effie ran to her brother and wrapped him in her blanket

'Good choice of words sis' he chuckled. 'Whos this? No...wait...I recognise you! Haymitch Abernathy. 12s first and I nly victor. God, me and Ef adored you growing up! It's an honour'

Effie hid her blush

'No, the honour is all mine Edward. I know what you did, what you tried to do for our districts. It'll never be forgotten. Your are the true victor in my eyes. '

Edward sighed heartily 'I just wasn't fortunate enough to be AS victorious...'

'Well, don't you worry about that. I'll be telling your story to my children and my children's children...ha...if I ever get that far'

'You have children Haymitch?'

'No. But. Someday'

Without thinking, Haymitchs eyes fell upon Effie.

'How many blue stars tonight sis?'

'Oh Ed, I didn't count them yet let's get you insi-'

'Can we count them together?'

'Edward you'll freeze out here!'

'Here' Haymitch said solemnly 'take my jacket'

Edward beamed as Haymitch put it over his shoulders 'thank you Haymitch, now I feel like a victor. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend a moment with my sister?'

Haymitch smiled 'sure, I'll be inside'

Haymitch made his way back in slowly. He paused at the door before closing it and watched them sit near the edge of the roof together.

'You remember to keep that promise Effie'

'I will Edward'

'Honest and decent hmmm?'

'CAN IT EDWARD I said I'd keep my promise'

Haymitch heard them chuckle together then headed in to wait for them.

He made his own promise to Edward that night, in his prayers, that no matter what happened he would be the one to make Effie happy. It wasn't like he felt he had a duty or anything but something much purer. He just had a feeling.

Cradled in Effie's arms, Edward counted over 40 blue stars that night. They laughed and joked and reminisced about the old days. She made him happy and he made her cry and then, as the moon rose higher and the blue stars died out, he too, died happily, in her arms that night. Peacefull and content.

He'd heard Haymitchs silent promise, as he was slipping away.

He knew that his sister was loved by another, he knew that she would be safe and happy.

Edward believed that only those who needed help to be strong, who needed extra courage and hope, saw those blue stars of his. He made one final promised too, before taking his final sweet breath.

He made a promise that he would be the last blue star in the sky that night. And a promise that it would be the last blue star that Effie ever had to see.

The End. :)

love the reviews thank you xx keep em coming xxx


End file.
